familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rupert
Rupert the Bear is Stewie's teddy bear. Although Rupert is an inanimate object, Stewie treats him like a real person, often having conversations with him and taking him wherever he goes. Biography In "Mind the Baby Gap", Stewie talked to Rupert and played with him. Brian insulted Stewie for his teddy bear. Stewie treated Rupert like his minion, during his latest plan to kill Lois. In "Brian Griffin: Portrait of a Dog", Stewie smacks Rupert across the room for not calling the engineer. In "Death is a Bitch", Stewie told Rupert his plans on how to kill Lois and he yelled at Rupert for poking holes in his plans. When Stewie's plan failed, he yelled at Rupert for apparently saying "I told you so." In "The King is Dead", Stewie told Rupert to wish him luck, when he went up on stage. In "Brian in Love", Brian put Rupert on his puddle of pee to make it look like it was Stewie's pee. In "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", Rupert was out on Stewie's birthday. In "Road to Rhode Island", Stewie took Rupert with him on his visit to grandma and grandpa's house. Of course, this mean he took him with him in his backpack for his whole journey back home with Brian. Appearance In the first three seasons of the show, Rupert was a brown teddy bear. In the fourth season, onwards, Rupert was an orange teddy bear. Personality Rupert is an inanimate object, so he doesn't have a personality. Episode Appearances *Mind the Baby Gap *Brian Griffin: Portrait of a Dog *Death is a Bitch *The King is Dead *Brian in Love *Chitty Chitty Death Bang *Road to Rhode Island *Dammit Janet! *Peter Griffin: Husband, Father, ... Brother? (Cameo) *He's Too Sexy For His Fat *Fore Father *Love is in the Air (Cameo) *The Story On Page One *Missionary Impossible *To Love and Die in Dixie *The Thin White Line (Cameo) *Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater *Breaking Out is Hard to Do *Mr. Saturday Knight *A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas *Model Misbehavior *I Take Thee Quagmire *North by North Quahog *Brian the Bachelor *8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter *PTV (Flashback; Cameo) *The Courtship of Stewie's Father *Brian Wallows, Peter Swallows *Petergeist *Stewie B. Goode *Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure *Stewie Loves Lois *Prick Up Your Ears *Chick Cancer *Saving Private Brian *Brian Goes Back to College *The Family Guy 100th Episode Special *Road to Rupert *The Man With Two Brians *Dog Gone *Dog and Dumber *Ocean's Three and a Half *New Star Stew-Dent *Stew-Roids *Peter's Two Dads *Peter's Progress (Mulatto Version) *Baby Not On Board *Stewie Kills Lois *Lois Kills Stewie *Road to the Multiverse (Chew Toy Version) *Quagmire's Baby *Brian and Stewie (Mentioned) *Big Man on Hippocampus *Brian Griffin's House of Payne *Go, Stewie, Go! *Dial Meg for Murder *Quagmire's Quagmire Trivia *In the first three seasons of the show, Rupert was brown. Ever since season 4, Rupert has been orange. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Toys Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Teddy Bears Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Bears Category:Revived Category:Objects